Kazemaru Ichirouta
(Defender) (Forward) |number = 2 10 (Dark Emperors, former) 22 (Raimon (GO), in the movie) 12 (Teikoku Gakuen (Ares)) 6 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element = Wind |team = *'Raimon' *'Dark Emperors' (former, captain) *'Inazuma Japan' (temporary captain VS The Empire) *'Neo Raimon' *'Raimon (GO)' (temporary) *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Inazuma Best Eleven' *'Teikoku Gakuen (Ares)' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Yuka Nishigaki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 043 (GO) Episode 008 (Ares)}} Kazemaru Ichirouta ( ) is a main supporting character of the Inazuma Eleven series. He was a defender for Raimon until he left after the team's defeat by The Genesis, afterward he ended up joining Aliea Gakuen, becoming the captain of their ultimate team, Dark Emperors. In the third season, he was a midfielder and temporary captain for Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO series, watching the final match of the Holy Road along with others such as Kabeyama Heigorou and Fudou Akio. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a defender for Inazuma Legend Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match, he is a defender for Inazuma Best Eleven. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a defender and reinforcement commitee for Teikoku Gakuen. He is also a defender for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"A nimble defender. He has been friends with Endou for a long time."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"This fleet-footed defender is a long-standing friend of Endou."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"The power of Aliea crystal has given him superhuman speed."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"He races past at gale-force speed! A good friend of Endou."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"He races past at gale-force speed! A good friend of Endou."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"He races past at gale-force speed! A good friend of Endou."'' Appearance Kazemaru has aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail with a red band, with bangs that cover his left eye. He has light brown eyes. When he is wearing casual clothes, he usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants as shown in episode 78. In episode 64 Kazemaru's aquamarine hair is worn loose, without the hair tie that usually ties it up. He wears a black cloak that has a hood that covers his whole head before revealing himself to Endou and the others. Underneath his cloak is the Dark Emperors uniform. He also has the Aliea meteorite around his neck in a necklace-like form. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has gotten taller and his hair is worn down with a slight bit of hair tied at the back (a half-moon ponytail). His new hairstyle has a lot of similarities with Edgar Valtinas's. The right-side bangs (the ones near the uncovered eye) are now straight. He wears a light brown jacket, gray trousers and dark brown shoes. As of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, his original hairstyle is slightly different. Similar to his GO appearance, his long fringe extends and wraps around the back of his head, and under there untied hair, not all pulled up for his ponytail this time, falling around his neck. But whereas in GO his fringe would tie to a small ponytail, it can't be seen where the loop of his hair ends. Personality Kazemaru is portrayed as a competitive character with a nice and friendly personality, as he likes to play against strong players. He sometimes has conflicted feelings within himself. He is also shown to have some confidence issues under high pressure, and is afraid of not being able to keep up with the rest of his teammates. In season 2, he was too desperate to disbelieve that his team could defeat Aliea Gakuen, which led him to leave Raimon and join Dark Emperors later. He's a good leader, which is most prominently witnessed during season 3 when he takes over as captain while Endou, Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou are helping Orpheus. He is shown to be very kind and caring to his teammates, but can be slow thinking as seen in episode 5. He is also reliable and somehow has an influence on his teammates. This is shown when he left the team, Kurimatsu did the same. It also pushed Endou over the edge, which made him want to give up soccer in episode 45. Kazemaru is close to his teammates, as shown when they won against Little Gigant and he jumped up and hugged Endou. In the manga, he seems to care for his team as he's the one who taught Kabeyama about defensive tactics. Although he was injured in the match against Teikoku Gakuen, he kept cheering for the rest of his teammates. In some official sources, it is stated that he was popular among girls, just like Fubuki Shirou, because of his gentle personality. Plot Season 1 Originally a member of the Raimon athletics club, Kazemaru was asked by Endou to join Raimon's soccer club for their upcoming match against Teikoku Gakuen as they were short on players. At first, he said he would consider the offer, but after seeing Endou practising by himself intensely, he decided to join the team. During the first match against Teikoku he became horrified by the type of football which Teikoku plays. During the match against Inazuma Eleven, he and Gouenji brought a new hissatsu; Honoo no Kazamidori. Just before the first match in the Football Frontier tournament against Sengoku Igajima, he had to decide whether to stay on the Raimon soccer team or to go back to the athletics club. This was brought on by Miyaska, who kept pushing him to go back to the athletics club. However, after watching him play so passionately, Miyasaka allowed him to stay with the soccer team. After that, he won the Football Frontier tournament along with the Raimon team. Season 2 Kazemaru fought against the teams from Aliea Gakuen at the beginning of season 2, but as the story progressed, he began to lose confidence in himself, seeing that he could not keep up with the levels of Aliea Gakuen, so he could not steal the ball and pass to his teammates. After Raimon fought The Genesis, he said that he wasn't strong enough and left. In the game, however, Kazemaru left the team after being badly injured during the fight with The Genesis from pushing himself too hard and being specifically targeted (Gran did not approve of this and first exhibited his moral conflict). At the end of episode 63, Kazemaru appeared again, as the antagonist and the captain of Dark Emperors. The team consisted of previous Raimon members that left the team who had used the Aliea Meteorite to become stronger. Later, Endou's high spirit and willpower for soccer awakened Kazemaru and the other members from the meteorite's control. The Aliea Meteorite broke into pieces and he and the others were free once more. In the game, Kazemaru sheds tears to thank Endou before the Dark Emperors faint one-by-one, whereas in the anime Endou is the only one who faints. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Gakuen arc, Kazemaru was called by Coach Hibiki to be one of Inazuma Japan representatives. During the match he shows a great speed when passing by Tsunami, creating a wind pressure that threw him to the side. Later, he, along with Kogure and Kurimatsu, use their bodies to deflect Tsunami Boost. He was one of the chosen to join Inazuma Japan at the conclusion of the representative match. Kazemaru is seen to be taking a walk with Midorikawa in episode 78 and is also the fifth|sixth person to be spying on Endou and Fuyuka with Rika, Touko, Kabeyama, and Kurimatsu being the first four. This episode is his debut wearing casual clothes. During the match with Neo Japan, coach Kudou ordered Kazemaru to go somewhere and he returns very sweaty. He was then substituted into the match and it turned out that he completed the hissatsu Fuujin no Mai. In the match with Fire Dragon, he learned a new hissatsu called Tatsumaki Otoshi - it was originally a hissatsu that Tsunami had in mind to use with Kabeyama, but since Tsunami was injured (in the anime), Kazemaru used it with Kabeyama to score. Also, he was able to steal the ball from Nagumo. During the time when Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou helped Orpheus to defeat Team K, he was the temporary captain of the team when they were playing against The Empire, but was injured in the second half of the match, making Hiroto the next temporary captain. In the match with Unicorn, he learned another new hissatsu, The Hurricane with Fubuki. In episode 123, after Inazuma Japan's kickoff, he received a pass from Hiroto and touched the ball to Someoka, who tried to score with Dragon Slayer V3. Unfortunately, the hissatsu was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. As the Little Gigant's goalkeeper made a pass to Maxi, Kazemaru quickly stole the ball and proceeded to get past Kito Ryand with Fuujin no Mai 改. He then passed the ball to Hiroto, who tried to score a goal with Ryuusei Blade V3, not having much better result then Someoka. In episode 126 he is seen graduating from Raimon like the others, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that he and the rest of Raimon were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. In episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in neither group scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched; all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Kazemaru made his reappearance in episode 43, where he, along with Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio and Kabeyama Heigorou, were seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragonlink in Amano Mikado Stadium. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Kazemaru first appeared in episode 3 of Outer Code as Teikoku's reinforcement commitee and Kageyama's new underling. He's the only one who knows about his commands before the matches. At the beginning of Teikoku's match against Inakuni Raimon, he's the only one who doesn't disapprove the use of some special shoes controlled by Kageyama or Shimerigawa being given the captain's band, much to Sakuma's surprise. Inakuni Raimon take advantage of Teikoku's slowed down opponents and Asuto manages to get past him with Inabikari Dash. After the shoes that slowed them down are turned off, Kazemaru and the others' speed goes back to normal and they manage to surpass the exhausted Inakuni Raimon due to preserving their stamina. He uses Shippuu Dash to get past Hiyori and has a flashback which reveals that Kageyama manipulated Kazemaru into working for him after reminding him of Raimon's lost against Barcelona Orb and his desire to make Teikoku stronger. During the second half, Fudou and Sakuma convince him to give the team their normal shoes because they should play their own soccer instead of relying on technology, but after the match ends, Kazemaru reveals that Teikoku going against Kageyama's orders was part of his plan all along. Movies Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre He appears in the movie and fights against team Ogre with the help of Kanon, Fubuki, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Hiroto and Fideo. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He taught, trained and helped Kurumada, Shindou and Kirino for their match against Zero. Also, he comes to join Raimon in his younger form, along with Endou, Fubuki, Fudou, Kidou and Kabeyama. During the match against Zero, he turned into his young form to help Raimon. He used Shippuu Dash to pass one adverse member and passes the ball to Fubuki, and then he used Koutei Penguin 2gou with Kidou and Fudou to break the cell where Aoi was. In the match, he was seen giving an advice to Kirino, telling him that he wouldn't defend without the other's defenders help. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W He appeared with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Deep Jungle with Sakuma and Kabeyama to stop Hakuryuu's Keshin Armed Dragon Blaster and succeeded in doing so. Later he was seen helping Endou in using Great The Hand but disappeared along with his teammates due to Fran's power. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match He appears with the rests of the Inazuma Best Eleven team. He along with Kirino Ranmaru tricked Fudou Akio in thinking they were going to use Honoo no Kazamidori in which it worked and he passed the ball to Gouenji Shuuya instead. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' Once you beat Dark Emperors twice, go to the Okinawa taisen route and complete the top route all with S ranks. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Young form In order to recruit Kazemaru, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Topic': Windy Days (風が強い日の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym area) *'Record': Amazing Arm Soccer Team (スゴ腕サッカーチーム, win 100 matches or more) *'Photo': Cycad Tree (ソテツの木の写真, taken outside of Raimon's old soccer building past) After this, he can be scouted with an amount of 2000 Kizuna points. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruit at least four other members from Raimon. Adult form In order to recruit Kazemaru, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kabeyama Heigorou (Adult form) *'Player': Kazemaru Ichirouta (young form) *'Record': Training Complete (特訓コンプリート, do all special trainings atleast once) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Young form In order to recruit Kazemaru, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Noise at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Supersonic Zipping Car (超速のビュンカート, randomly dropped from Edge Works (エッジワークス) at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Photo': Wind (風の写真, taken at the Hihodo Store in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Kazemaru a scoutable option, atleast 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. Adult form In order to recruit Kazemaru, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou (チーム円堂) at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Noise at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Tornado Fan (竜巻扇風機, randomly dropped from Volcano Red (ボルケノレッド) in Gurdon's city) *'Record': Photographer (フォトグラファー, take 100 kizuna photo's) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 169 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 56 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 169 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 56 *'Freedom': 28 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 238 *'TP': 218 *'Kick': 93 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 83 *'Guard': 71 *'Speed': 93 *'Stamina': 93 *'Guts': 66 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Inazuma Japan form *'GP': 124 *'TP': 122 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 40 *'Freedom': 23 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 127 *'TP': 125 *'Kick': 68 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 77 *'Stamina': 63 *'Guts': 45 *'Freedom': 14 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 128 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 103 *'Block': 125 *'Catch': 67 *'Technique': 98 *'Speed': 166 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 93 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 125 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 164 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 104 *'Freedom': 93 ---- Adult form *'GP': 134 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 154 *'Catch': 97 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 147 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 79 *'Freedom': 56 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 139 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 85 *'Speed': 164 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 112 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Adult form *'GP': 139 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 157 *'Catch': 97 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 169 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 79 *'Freedom': 200 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Adult form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * ---- Neo Raimon form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= - R Raimon= * - SR Raimon= * * - N Inazuma Japan= * - Dark Emperors= * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Taisen route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Guard Stars N only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** * ** * ** * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Another Colors' *'Doppers' (Inazuma Japan form and Dark Emperors form) *'Dummy Emperors' *'Raimon Are' *'Real Inazuma' *'The Windies' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Guard Stars N' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Team Kidou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' (Young form) *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Raimon Dreams' (Adult form) *'Team Kidou' (Young form) Trivia *Kaze (風) is Japanese for wind, referring to his high speed, his hissatsu and his element. **His dub last name, Swift, again refers to his high speed. *He has a character song titled Mai Agare!. *When he was in Dark Emperors he didn't wear the captain's band. *He is one of the fastest players in the anime. *He's one of the few characters in the series who have played more than 2 positions. **Some others notably being Sakuma Jirou, Zaizen Touko, Saginuma Osamu and Endou Mamoru. *In episode 15, a senior member in Raimon's track club mentioned that he had used his speed to defeat teams on the top national level. *In seasons 2 and 3 he is a midfielder and forward for Dark Emperors, but in the games he is a defender. In the third game, despite being a defender, the moves he learns are shoot and dribble hissatsu techniques. *After the third season of Inazuma Eleven, he, along with Gouenji, Someoka, Kabeyama and Fudou, played for a pro league team. Navigation de:Nathan Swift es:Nathan Swift fr:Nathan Swift it:Nathan Swift nl:Nathan Swift vi:Kazemaru Ichirouta Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters